Sonic Halloween
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: Happy Halloween everybody! I made a Halloween story especially for all my fans. Enjoy the spooky story and keep posted on me!


**I did this in about 2 to 3 months in time to post this up on Halloween. So feel the spooks and thrills and enjoy this story on your wacky Halloween! Happy Halloween everyone!**

Sonic's Halloween

Chapter 1

The sky was pitching black with pure grey clouds that dotted the sky; the moon was full and shone like a million lights together. Tonight was the night of pure horrors and scares with high pitched screams, the one and only Halloween.

"Shadow? Would you be a sweetheart and hang this up for me?" Rouge asked kindly to her roommate, Shadow shrugged and lent out a hand waiting. Rouge smiled brightly. The gracious bat was wearing tights that cover her whole body with the pattern of diamonds with a red sleeveless dress that stopped at the left by the knee and the right by the shin; it also had a devil tail attached with care. In between her large ears were there two small but pointy red devil horns. She wore red high-heeled shoes and was dressed as the female devil and had a red pitch fork.

And as for Shadow, he was wearing a long black cape with splashes of actual blood that dragged on the ground and had a hood that went easily over his head and had two holes for his ears and showed every curve on his quills. He didn't have anything underneath except his usual white fluffy chest hair was covered a fake blood red. He also wore his usual shoes, the shade from the cloak covered most of his face but he didn't put it on his head until the party started. His tall and long sharp blood stained scythe sat in the corner for him to pick up when the guests arrived since it was pretty heavy. It was easy to know what he was dressed as; he was dressed as Death.

What Rouge handed him was a grey skull with a missing jaw and black roses that lent down on its right and left side lifelessly, fake of course. Shadow smiled as he hung it up straight, "Perfect" Rouge smiled and helped him jump off the chair.

The room was covered in the Halloween season; large spiders and ghosts covered the ceiling and hung by string, fake blood splashes pieced themselves on the walls and windows, the corners were covered with fake white cobwebs and had spiders in them that looked incredibly real, skeletons either hung or chained hung on the walls or on the doors and Shadow's favourite one of them was the skeleton in the far corner which was covered with cobwebs and spiders and had a pointed finger pointing at you.

The light bulbs were changed from their usual colour to a gloomy light green, eyeballed balloons scattered around the floor (**Seriously, there are such things as eyeballed balloons!**) The food was set out on a long, long looooooooooooong table, the candy was set out in a bowl which had skeleton hands so when the kids reached in to get the candy they hands would grab theirs quickly and an evil voiced laugh would be heard from it.

"Looks like we're done" Shadow brushed his hands together and looked at Rouge, "Hold on one sec" she said and walked into a large and decorated kitchen. She grabbed black oven gloves and opened the oven, "And?" Shadow asked excitedly.

"Looks like your cooking aren't as bad as I thought it was…" Rouge said, raising her eyebrows as she brought out a steaming hot tray with orange cocoa-rice in a small ball, they also had small holes at the top. "Let's cut the worms!" Shadow got out the worm candy pack and separated them from the green ones and cut them in half, then placing them in the holes so they looked like a complete candy pumpkin. (**My mum made the recipe and they are delicious!**)

"There we are" Shadow looked proud at their work and grabbed a cut sweet, popping it in his mouth and them popping another in Rouge's who chewed it happily. "I'll take these out" Shadow grabbed the tray and put them on a pumpkin plate before allowing them to join the rest of the food. "The guests should be arriving any time soon" Rouge followed him through the doorway into the main room.

"Then you may have the honour of tuning on the music" Shadow gave her an elegant bow after finishing. Rouge returned with a curtsey and laugh before making her way to the boom-box. Turning it high and spooky Halloween music started playing.

She spun on her red heels and lent out a hand, "Will the Shadow T. hedgehog dance with me to pass the time?" she asked and cat walked towards him. "It shall be an honour" he replied with a smirk, taking her hand and pulling her gently towards him.

Rouge laid her left hand on Shadow's shoulder and her right connected with his left hand and his right on her hip. They slowly started moving to the music gently. "You're not a bad dancer, Shadow" Rouge complimented tilted her face to the right with a smirk. "I've had practice" Shadow replied coolly whilst spinning her slowly.

"How long until faker and the rest show up?" Shadow asked whilst guiding her on the dance floor, "Anytime now" Rouge said as they finished the dance. Knocks were heard from the door, "That should be them" Rouge smiled, "Thanks for the dance by the way hon." Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "You're the lady of the house, you get to let the guests enter" he said as he grabbed his long scythe.

Without any argue, Rouge walked calmly to the door just as Shadow put on the gloomy green lights. She opened the door to find Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese saying a big, "Happy Halloween!" Rouge put her hands on her hips and her smile widened, "Hello Ghouls and Beasts, Come in, the party's startin'!" she opened the door wider and stepped back for them to get in.

Of course Sonic came in first, "Thanks for the invite, Rouge" he smirked as he passed her. Sonic was dressed as the Vampire, he had olden but posh clothes on and a red cape but what made him vampire was a large skin torn bite on his neck with fake blood trailing down and the blood on his clothes, also counting his sharp blood stained vampire teeth.

Tails passed with a nod, his costumes was a lot of metal bits and pieces and sharp weapons on him but altogether and do to his mass intelligence, he was a fantastic looking grey killing machine robot. Knuckles came by with a smile and Rouge ruffled the fur on his head with a chuckle. Knuckles was dressed as one of his ancestors so he had lots of colours and jewellery on, but since his ancestors are dead he covered himself dirty and dusty bandages with little blood stain.

Silver and Blaze came in next, the telekinesis hedgehog was dressed in white knight armour covering his whole body (**Like in 'Sonic and the Black Night' pictures**) and Blaze was dressed as Raven from Teen Titans, so she had a blue bodysuit and cloak with a large circle loose belt resting on her hip.

Amy, Cream and Cheese came last, talking about girly stuff (**Ughhh…**) they squealed when they saw Rouge but Cheese just said a happy, "Chao!" Rouge laughed and kneeled down as Cream gave her a running hug. Cream had a purple and black kids Witch costume on, the witch hat was long and curved on her small head. Cream seemed to have dressed up Cheese too; the Chao had a pumpkin on as its head with holes for eyes to see and had a purple cape.

Amy the hedgehog had a dress that was very black and gothic and her usual black hair band was a deep black with a black bow on the side. Rouge noticed them looking around, "I like what ya did to this place, Rouge" Sonic said whilst test dancing on the dance floor. Rouge shook her head, "I couldn't have done it without Shadow really. He's into this type of stuff and if it weren't for him this place would be half as good."

"Hey, it's a thing. Respect the thing." Shadow appeared by the doorway with a fake hurt expression on. "Mister Shadow!" Cream laughed and ran towards him as Shadow kneeled down, putting the scythe on the floor. Cream searched through her Halloween bag and grabbed something, showing it to Shadow, "I have something for you" she smiled happily.

It was a necklace with a gold diamond shape with pretty swirly patterns on and had a circular red ruby in the middle. Cream gently took Shadow's hand and put the necklace in it, Shadow blinked, "Thank you…Cream" he smirked lightly. This was about the biggest smile Cream gave to Shadow in all her time.

"Kay people, drinks are on the house by the two best bartenders ever!" Rouge clapped her hands together, awaiting their orders. "I'd take the usual" Sonic pulled out a chair from the table full of food and sat in it. Tails nodded, "We'll all take the usual Rouge, thank you" Rouge smiled and motioned for Shadow to help her in the kitchen.

Shadow walked through the doorway first and was them followed by Rouge, but she paused and turned on the spot, "In the meantime, please help yourself to the food on the table and the music. Have fun!" with that she rushed gracefully into the kitchen to keep up with Shadow.

Sonic's eyes made their way from the spooky cobwebbed doorway to the juicy looking food. "Do you know what is the hardest thing at Rouge and Shadow's Halloween party?" he asked them. They shook their heads, having no idea where the azure hedgehog was getting at. He looked at them, "The hardest thing to accomplish in this household on Halloween is… what to eat first…" he said spookily.

They all just rolled their eyes and sat in their own chairs, waiting for their drinks with patience… "C'MON ALREADY!" ...Mostly everyone anyway…

**So? Was it worth it? Review please! :D**


End file.
